


The L'Manberg Chronicles

by ProfessorCarlsen



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), l'manberg - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorCarlsen/pseuds/ProfessorCarlsen
Summary: The history of the L'Manberg revolution against the DreamSMP.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Fun and Games

“Yeah, this is going to work. I think… I hope.”  
Tommy Innit thought to himself as he pressed the conductor button, that would power the ride. Though his minecart was a bit small, it would do the trick for Tommy’s newly-built roller coaster. It started to move, slowly at first, but gained traction as it reached the beginning of the incline. He looked behind him with a smile on his youthful face as he saw his best friend right behind him, in his own minecart, and smiling right back at him. His friends hair was a nice light brown, and his eyes the same, but he was shorter than Tommy.   
“Hey Tubbo, you’re gonna love this!” he called out as they went higher.   
A few twists here and there, a well placed turn, but steadily taking you further above the ground in anticipation for the drop, exactly how Tommy had planned it. Up, up, up, they were almost at cloud level, and then would be the thrilling drop to the slime block below. Unless…  
Tommy panicked as the realization hit him: he had forgotten to place the slime down in his desire to test the ride. This was going to be a very sudden and very painful plunge.   
“Uh, Tubbo, I think I might have not thought this through” Tommy yelled nervously.   
“What do you mean?!?!?” Tubbo yelled back with a mixture of confusion and fear, but as Tommy tried to speak again his words were replaced by incomprehensible screaming as his minecart sailed over the edge.

At least the drop wasn’t too bad. 75 blocks, normally that would have meant death but in a minecart it significantly reduces the impact. As the minecart slammed into the ground Tommy bounced out violently and landed on his butt several feet away. Pain arched through his body as he cussed, his blonde hair was covered in gravel and dirt and his new shirt was torn. Tubbo met the same fate a few moments later, and was sent rolling down the hill that had not been taken into account when building the coaster. A weak “I’m ok” escaped from his lips as he slowly climbed back up to rejoin Tommy.  
“Are you sure you two lads are ok?” Asked a tall man with brown hair, who until then hadn’t been seen. Tommy jumped, startled, and immediately regretted it from the pain.  
“Positively sure. You’re that new guy, Wilbur?” he asked, holding his side and trying to regain his dignity.   
Wilbur Soot was a newcomer to their land. Nobody really could explain how he showed up, or rather how any of them showed up, they just fell from the sky and joined the growing population. A blessing from the gods perhaps, or a curse depending on how you viewed it. That was one of the many mysteries of their world, alongside the infinite lives and their ability to craft and build with ease. Wilbur had first been seen about a week and a half ago in the town hall, and he was quickly educated on the way things were and then left to his own devices. After that he was only spotted a few times, and continually had an aura of mystery to him that Tommy was rather jealous of.   
‘I doubt anyone would care if I had secrets around me’ he thought with a bit of annoyance. But hey, maybe if he talked to Wilbur now he might learn something cool or useful.  
“Yes that is me, Wilbur Soot” Wilbur replied, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “And you are Tommy I believe. As for you,” pointing at Tubbo, “you are… Tub?”  
“Tubbo!” he said in both an annoyed and humored way. “My name is Tubbo”  
“Ok Tubbo, my apologies. I’m still getting used to this new life. So uh, Tommy, Tubbo, which one of you was dumb enough to build a roller coaster with a straight drop?”  
An awkward pause between the two before Tommy answered “I don’t know Mr. Wilbur, Mr. Soot if you’d rather, I was just riding it with my good friend here and someone messed it up, I have no idea who or why or-”  
“Wait Tommy I thought you-”  
“Not now Tubbo! So Wilbur I don’t know who did it but how about we go investigate together, you and I, be partners and stuff and yeah…” he trailed off, realizing Wilbur clearly did not believe him. “Ok yeah it was me, I’ll admit it”  
“That’s what I thought. I’d warn you about the dangers of doing something like that, but you and your friend seem to have figured it out now, and also it seems like we just wake up every time we die, which I’m not even gonna try to understand.”  
“Yeah we just accept it as a part of life” Tubbo said. “It makes playing a lot more interesting though, since safety rules are entirely disregarded!” 

“If you say so. Now I’m going, I’ve got things I need to do today.” he replied, for he was getting rather annoyed by the sound of Tommy’s voice. He started to walk away but Tommy grabbed his arm.  
“Wait Wilbur before you go!” he exclaimed, hoping to keep him around long enough to learn something interesting, “Let me show you my disc collection!” Tubbo echoed his sentiment, he was a big fan of the discs.  
“Your… disc collection?” Wilbur asked hesitantly, afraid of how much more time this would take.  
“Yes you have no idea how much I went through to get them and they’ll probably be stolen from me at some point so I enjoy them while I can! Here I have them in my ender chest, it’s right around the corner” Tommy leapt up and ran toward his chest, completely disregarding the hole right in front of him, and with his health already low from his failed roller coaster, his fall proved to be his death.   
Still not quite used to the respawning system, Wilbur jumped up in shock while Tubbo just laughed. “What a dummy, he should have healed up first”   
A couple minutes passed before Tommy returned, a bit ashamed about his rather humiliating death but carrying his prized discs and a jukebox. He put in the first one, named Mellohi, into the jukebox. A tune poured out, both depressing and beautiful at the same time, as if one tried to lighten the mood at a funeral.   
“This is it?” Wilbur asked.  
“What do you mean ‘this is it’?! This is one of the most valuable items in the entirety of this world! Only reason I’m playing it here is because I trust Tubbo and if you tried to take it I could kill you easily.”   
“That’s fair, I guess. So what makes them so valuable?”  
“What great question Wilbur! It started out as some fun and games with a few other people”  
“You killed Alyssa seven times in a row and burned her house down while shouting at her” Tubbo pointed out.  
“It was some very aggressive fun and games ok. In the midst of it I found both Mellohi and this other disc, Cat, inside a hidden chest in a mountain. Now discs are pretty hard to find, so I immediately became a target for a bunch of people. Even Dream, our unofficial ruler as I’m sure you know, killed me multiple times to get these precious items. Tubbo joined in to help me eventually and we managed to get the discs safe, but I’m sure someone’s gonna try to steal from me again.” he finished proudly.  
Wanting to leave already, Wilbur just nodded and said “Cool, sounds like fun for you. Now I really do need to be going”  
This time Tommy couldn’t get him to stay, and Wilbur went on his way, leaving Tommy with the hope that he had left an impression on Wilbur’s mind as a very cool and brave individual. 

‘Man that kid is an idiot’ Wilbur thought to himself, walking back toward his house. ‘A bit funny and endearing, but an idiot’

“Hey Tubbo” Tommy said when they were once again alone.   
“Yeah Tommy?”  
“Wanna ride the roller coaster again?”  
“Of course! And this time I get to go first!” 

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
Tommy Innit- 19 years old. Taller than average. Light brown, curly hair. Tommy is, as Wilbur put it, both endearing and an idiot. The two traits almost balance each other out, keeping his friends just happy enough to not leave him. Except Tubbo. Tubbo likes him too much. Tommy will look up to just about anyone older than him, although he’d never admit it.   
Brain Type: ESFJ 

Tubbo- 18 years old. Average height. Short brown hair. Tubbo is that one younger brother who wants to help you but just doesn’t know what he’s doing. Tommy is his absolute bestest friend, and although Tubbo tries to be on everyone’s good side, it doesn’t always happen. But if you need something done, he’ll be there for you.   
Brain Type: ISFJ 

Wilbur Soot- 26 years old. Taller than average (Taller than Tommy to be more precise). Brown hair, a bit curly, short on the sides and back but the front goes down to his eyes. Wilbur will often do what he needs to further his own ends, but if he becomes convinced of a plan or an ideal then there’s no stopping him.   
Brain Type: ENTP 

MINECRAFT TERMS  
Slime Block- Basically you fall onto it and it bounces you into the air like a trampoline, you don’t take any damage that way  
Respawning- Kinda explains itself but just to be clear yes they respawn in this world  
Ender Chest- A Chest that can be moved to different locations without losing the items, and only the owner can access what’s inside  
Mellohi- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldZSvzVAHp8


	2. A Business Venture

Night was beginning to fall as Wilbur finished his dinner of mutton and potatoes. As horrible as night time was, with all the creepers and skeletons and spiders, it was a time of peace and reflection for him. Sure, he lived in a van in the middle of the dark oak woods, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying himself. He would get to read, or write, or just be alone with his thoughts. Tonight, however, he had something more pressing on his mind.  
“I need to make some money.” He thought out loud.  
“I wanna be rich. Look at yourself Wilbur, you barely have any iron armor on you right now or any iron to spare. And no gold, no redstone, no lapis or diamonds or emeralds or netherite! This is a horrible way to live. I won’t die of hunger or anything, I can always hunt for my food, but it would really be nice to have money to spend on things.  
“So the question remains, how am I gonna get rich? What things will people want that I can sell for a good price? Food might be the easiest option, cause I can hunt and grow crops, but literally everyone can do that so I won’t make much money probably. Mining services perhaps? I should get at least a diamond pickaxe before I think of offering my services, so I can mine whatever people need. I would also need good tools to just open a shop of various blocks and items. Maybe, just maybe I might have to go work for someone else’s shop, until I have enough resources of my own. Maybe…” 

A noise startled him. Through his open window he heard a spider hiss, and then a cry of either frustration or surprise. That wasn’t good. Grabbing his stone sword from the van, Wilbur pushed open the door to find Tommy, an empty bottle in one hand and a sword in another, standing over the fresh corpse of the spider. His concern turned to anger in a second.  
“TOMMY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!” he yelled, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him inside the van. ‘HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?”  
“I’m sorry!” Tommy yelped, trying to get his arm out of Wilbur’s grasp. “I just wanted to see where you live and then you were talking out loud and I couldn’t help but hear you and I decided to keep listening and then a spider attacked me!”   
“Tommy.” Wilbur said heavily, trying to hold back the rest of his anger. “How much did you hear?”  
“All of it, I think. You were trying to find a good way to make money. You know I’d say it’s your fault for talking out loud, you can’t expect me to not listen.”  
“That’s… I want to be mad at that but I can’t, I shouldn’t have been thinking out loud.”  
“Yes thank you for rephrasing what I just said.” Tommy muttered under his breath.   
“I’m gonna be the better man and pretend you didn’t say that. But I’m sorry Tommy, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. You just terrified me cause I thought I was alone, and you should know better than to spy on people. I’m surprised I didn’t see you though out the window.”  
“Well I was using an invisibility potion so I was invisible most of the time, but then it ran out and that’s when the spider saw me.”   
“An invisibility potion, you say?”  
“Yeah, what about it?”  
Wilbur thought for a moment. “How hard is it to brew potions, and how valuable are they?”  
“Uh, it’s not hard at all, as long as you have like blaze rods and and a brewing stand. And I’d say they’re pretty valuable, setting up poison traps is always fun.  
“Tommy, I hate the fact that I’m saying this, but you’re a genius.”  
“What?” Tommy asked confusedly.  
“If I can become the sole owner of all the brewing stands and potions in the land, or at least the majority of them, I can have a monopoly and get rich from it. Easy money!”  
“I mean yes of course, that’s what I was saying, totally.” Tommy replied quickly as he realized Wilbur’s thinking. “But how exactly would you even go about that?”   
Wilbur considered for a moment. “With a bit of lying, perhaps. Maybe spread the word about some new disease that gets transmitted through brewing stands, and that I am offering my services to confiscate and destroy them. I’m not normally a liar but my goal here is to become rich. Do you think they’ll believe it?”  
“I’m sure some will at least, my pal Tubbo is pretty trusting. And Sapnap, that one guy nobody likes, he’s a bit loose in the head if you know what I mean (But of course I never said that).”   
“Hmm, I’m pretty sure there are more people around than just them, but if you say this will work then I guess I have to believe you.”  
“Yes you do! And I’m working with you right?”  
Wilbur stared. “Uh no, I didn’t invite you along.”   
“But Wilbur listen, listen Big Man-”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
“Sorry sorry, Wilbur, but let me explain. What you have is a great idea, but you’re not gonna make it work without me. You have no cred with these people, you’ve been here for what, a week and a half? Nobody’s gonna trust you enough to hand their items over. No you need me, Tommy Innit, the greatest businessman since Mr. Schlatt himself!”  
“Mr. Schlatt?”   
“Oh of course you wouldn’t know him, Mr. J Schlatt. You could call him one of the most influential people around, or at least he was until he up and left a few weeks ago. No idea where he went, but he’s got a good bit of money to his name, owns the Schlatt Corporation and all that jazz. Anyway though as I am good at getting people to do what I want through giving them a sheer desire to be rid of me, I think you’ll be needing me for this venture.”   
“And what do you want from it?”  
“Not much really, I’m less in it for the profit and more here to cheat people. But of course I wouldn’t mind getting some diamonds out of this. Plus keep this in mind, now that I know your plan it might be a bad idea to push me away.”  
Wilbur thought about that in silence. “You know what Tommy, you’re right. I can’t believe you actually snuck out here to spy on me, that’s rude on so many levels, but I am gonna need your help to make this work. Welcome aboard, Tommy Innit.” He put out his hand, and Tommy shook it with an expression of excitement and happiness.   
“So I know what we need to do Wilbur, just give me a bit of time. Meet me at the town square tomorrow morning and I’ll have a plan ready.” 

And meet they did, as the sun rose to shine light upon a new day. Wilbur had iron armor that he had gotten partially from Tommy and partially from his own mining and crafting, and Tommy was outfitted with the same.   
“Good morning Tommy, you have your plan ready?”  
“Of course I do Wilbur, you know you can count on me. Now- did you just snicker at me?!”  
“No no, totally not.” Wilbur reassured him while holding back the rest of his laughter.  
“Hmmm. Anyway my plan, the first person we need to go to is Tubbo. We can expect him to at least hand over his potions and brewing stands, and if needed I could probably get more out of him.”  
“That sounds a bit, what’s the word, not unethical but like you’re just using him for your benefit.”   
“No no no, that’s not true at all. I would do anything for Tubbo, but he never asks for stuff. It’s a perfectly good friendship don’t you worry.”  
“Alright, if you say so. So are we going to Tubbo then?”  
“Yes I’ll take us to his house, it’s not that long of a walk.”   
A short time later, they arrived at a small spruce cabin, not grand in any sense of the word but pretty nonetheless. Gardens of flowers outlined the path to the door, and Tubbo was in the midst of planting more. He noticed their arrival, stood up while dusting his hands off, and waved.  
“Watch this.” Tommy said and walked up to Tubbo. “Hey Tubbo, buddy, my pal, how are you-”  
“What do you want this time?” Tubbo replied, knowing his friend far too well.  
“Oh. Your brewing stands and potions preferably.”  
“Ok! Follow me Tommy, you too Wilbur” he said as he ushered them into his house.  
“I told you this would work” Tommy whispered to Wilbur. They followed him into his cabin and down a set of stairs, which led to a room full of stacked chests.  
“Alright, let me see, I don’t bother keeping these organized so this may take a minute.” Tubbo began rummaging through his stuff. “Diorite, andesite, torches, my books, a map to who knows where, ah here they are!” he exclaimed, grabbing and then throwing his potions over to them. “That’s some invisibility, strength, a couple poisons, yeah that should do it.”   
“You’re a real friend Tubbo, you know that?” Tommy said with a smile.  
Tubbo beamed. “Thank you and you too! If you need anything else let me know, I’ll see what I can do!”   
“I like your enthusiasm,” Wilbur said, also smiling now. “You’ll be the first person I go to if I need help, how does that sound?”  
“Sounds great!” Tubbo exclaimed, leading them back up the stairs. A bit more pleasant chatter and then Wilbur made his way to the door, opening it just in time to see two men just a few feet away. He took a step back in surprise, and they did too.  
“Sapnap? Fundy?” Tubbo called out in surprise. “I wasn’t expecting you today.” 

The man in front was Sapnap, one of the closest friends of Dream. He was average height and strongly built, with a white bandanna surrounding his short black hair. His hazel eyes were deep and penetrating, but the most intimidating part was the full enchanted netherite armor he wore on him. To have that much power required many long hours of work and sacrifice, but it was a price Sapnap was willing to pay.   
And then there was the other man, Fundy, nicknamed The Fox for his ability to dodge and weave through enemies with ease. He looked a lot like Tubbo, except that he was older by a few years and had a deeper voice. He wore a black and gold trenchcoat with a matching hat; he had designed it himself and in his mind was the greatest outfit ever made. He was also often called upon to help with the building of new structures due to his skill at architecture and planning.   
“Well what is this? We were just stopping by to ask Tubbo if he could help us with a project, but here’s Tommy Innit and the new guy, Wilbur Soot.” Sapnap said, raising an eyebrow at the potions in their hands. “What have you got there? Why all the potions?”   
Wilbur didn’t know much about Sapnap, but Tommy’s eyes conveyed one thought to him: Heck. 

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
Sapnap- 21 years old. Average height. Short black hair. Sapnap is a determined man, willing to go as far as he needs to accomplish his goals. Dream and George are his closest friends, and at one point was close with Tommy but due to reasons they parted ways. Skilled in bow combat.   
Brain Type: ISTJ 

Fundy- 21 years old. Average height. Short brown hair. Fundy is a master planner, he can visualize designs and structures in his head and then replicate them perfectly. While he believes that words can win wars just as well as fighting, he doesn’t shy away from physical combat, and thus keeps himself in good physical shape and practices daily with the bow.   
Brain Type: INTP

MINECRAFT TERMS  
Creeper- Green creature thing that hisses and then blows up, basically a walking tnt trap.   
Skeleton- I think this is self-explanatory, skeletons with bows  
Spider- Ok so like these are not your normal spiders, these are about 3 feet tall and maybe 2 ½ feet long, basically they’re big and a threat if you’re not careful.   
Iron- Good for armor and tools  
Diamond- Better for armor and tools  
Netherite- Best for armor and tools   
Redstone- A kind of thing you can mine that works as like the electricity for Minecraft  
Lapis Lazuli- Another thing you can mine for enchanting armor with cool things   
Emeralds- Can be used for currency or to just trade with villagers   
Potions- Can be brewed for all sorts of things. Poison, Invisibility, Strength, Fire Resistance, etc.   
Brewing Stands- What you use to brew potions


	3. Picking up Speed

“Uh hello there Sapnap, pleasure to meet you.” Wilbur put out one hand in greeting while balancing the potions in his other, hoping to stall for some time. Sapnap took his hand and shook it.   
“Likewise Wilbur, now I hope you aren’t intending to cause any trouble with those potions, your pal Tommy has a bit of a bad reputation.” Tommy started to protest, but Wilbur cut him off with a harsh glance.   
“No don’t worry, we’re not doing anything illegal. In fact, we’re actually uh helping society here, cause I discovered that all this brewing stuff is carrying a pretty contagious disease.”  
“Excuse me Wilbur but you’ve probably been eating pufferfish,” Fundy interjected. “Cause brewing stands are just as sanitary as any other object.”   
“Yeah man Fundy’s got a point here, I think you need to explain yourself a bit further.” Sapnap said.   
“Oh, well like it’s, this disease is like, you know I don’t know how to describe it,” Wilbur fumbled as he tried to think of something believable.  
“Whooping cough!” Tommy exclaimed. “It gives you whooping cough!”   
“Yes whooping cough, that’s the word, the old whoop whoop.” Wilbur continued, for once appreciating Tommy’s help. “Nobody likes the whooping cough, so I’m going around to everyone and helping them dispose of this stuff before it spreads. Tommy just happened to come by and offer his services, so no we’re doing nothing wrong.”   
“Hmm. Well why then have I seen nobody suffering from said whooping cough?”   
“Well, uh, that’s a great question! I was uh just telling Tubbo about it, cause he asked the same question, right Tubbo?” Wilbur hoped he would get the cue, and sure enough said Tubbo nodded.   
“You see Sapnap, what I told Tubbo here is that it takes a while for it to affect you, so you don’t notice it right away. But if my calculations are correct, then it should get to him right about… now.” All the while waiting for Tubbo to get the cue.   
“Oh no it’s happening!” Tubbo cried out in a voice that was almost half-believable. “It’s giving me whooping cough!” He fell to the ground and started convulsing. “Whoop! Whoop whoop! CoughWhoop! Cough Cough oh the agony!” He rolled around for several seconds, until he rolled just a bit too far and went tumbling down the stairs. A crash was heard and a cry of genuine pain a moment later.   
“Don’t worry he’ll be fine, he’s Tubbo.” Tommy reassured them with a wave of his hand. “Wilbur and I just need to find a cure for it.”  
Now you see, Sapnap was a great guy, but not exactly the smartest. After Tubbo’s concerning performance he was started to get worried about his own health.  
“Fundy,” he asked, “What do you think? This seems like a threat to me. Maybe I really should get my stuff de-contaminated.”  
“No no no.” Fundy responded with a shake of his head. “Look, let’s just go about our business. If Tubbo is really sick then we should go back home, and if your potions are infected then I will take the blame for it.”   
Wilbur and Tommy tried to protest, but Fundy’s reasoning won Sapnap in the end. “It’s alright guys,” he said. “I appreciate your concern, but I’ll be fine. Have a good day.” They parted ways, with Wilbur and Tommy heading back to the van with Tubbo’s potions and brewing stands. 

“Wilbur that was bad.” Tommy said as they put down the last of the bottles in their van.  
“Yeah no kidding,” Wilbur responded, “I thought you said Sapnap wasn’t much of a threat?”  
“No no I never said that, I said he can be dumb at times. But once he feels you’ve done something wrong he’s an absolute threat. That’s what terrifies me.”  
“Oh.”  
“We used to work together, him and I. When he gets his mind set on something he will accomplish it, and the result is hardly ever good.”   
“So what do you suggest we do about it? I think we may have put ourselves into a corner now with finding a ‘cure’.”  
“All we can really do is hope he doesn’t come back to investigate, and hope even more that he doesn’t get his pals Dream and George involved. Then we’re really screwed over. Now as for who we should talk to next, BadBoyHalo (Or Bad as we all call him) is just about the furthest thing from bad, and he’d be easy to convince. Then there’s like-”   
“Tommy.”  
“Wilbur?”  
“Look outside, you jinxed it.”   
Tommy looked through the window and swore. 3 men were emerging from the woods. Sapnap at the lead, in full armor and with his bow. On his left was Purpled, a man with black hair who, guess what, liked the color purple. On the right was Punz, whose white-blonde hair shone in almost the same way as his iron armor.   
“Tommy hide the drugs! Now!” Wilbur commanded, and Tommy ran to the back. “I’ll keep them distracted Tommy.”   
With as careless an attitude as he could assume, Wilbur opened the door and waved. “Hello Sapnap and friends!” Keeping himself between them and the door, he advanced.  
“Wilbur,” Sapnap replied with a cold voice. “I believe you lied to me. Tried to scam me, in fact.”   
“What? Me? Never! I would never do such a thing.”   
“Well would you like to tell me what you did with those bottles?”  
“I, uh, we threw them into lava. Gone forever now.”   
“Hmm, then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if we searched your van, correct?”  
“But no there’s no need to do that! It’s just my van, and it’s all cluttered and stuff. I’m not letting you search through my stuff to find whatever contraband you think I have.”   
“Well good thing I’m not waiting for your permission, Mr. Soot.” Sapnap pushed him aside, and Wilbur tried to stop him but was held back by Punz and Purpled.  
“But you can’t do that, this is my property!” Wilbur protested.  
“Does it look like I care?”   
Sapnap pushed open the van door, to see Tommy rushing to put the last of the bottles away in a barely-visible chest. He uttered a cry of triumph and aimed his bow at Tommy as he backed up against the wall.  
“Care to explain that one, Tommy? It seems that Fundy’s suspicions were correct. Scamming others out of their belongings to then sell at a higher price. You really didn’t think that through, considering you’d be reselling to the very people you scammed, but it made it easier for us to figure you out.”   
Tommy stammered as he tried to explain himself, visibly concerned about the arrow aimed at his chest. Punz and Purpled pushed Wilbur in, with their swords ready.   
“Wilbur Soot, Tommy Innit,” Sapnap said, “I hereby arrest you for scamming others and attempting to establish a monopoly on brewing stands. Normally there would be no problem with that, it is the world of business after all, but I know for a fact that neither of you have a business license, which means you are liable to a decent amount of jailtime. If you could come with me it would make things much easier for all of us.”   
“Oh no you don’t! I’m not getting arrested again!” Tommy exclaimed, and somehow his brain concluded he had a chance against the 3 armored people in the room. He had barely taken two steps before Sapnap’s arrow found its mark, followed swiftly by two more. Tommy fell to the ground dead, but to Sapnap’s dismay his respawn point was not in the van but rather somewhere else, meaning Sapnap had lost his prey. Angered, he turned toward Wilbur, but he was about to get outsmarted again. For while the others had been distracted Wilbur had seized the opportunity to grab an invisibility potion, downing it as quickly as possible, and in the confusion managed to sneak out the door and run into the woods.  
Breathing heavily, Wilbur took a look behind him. Sapnap and his friends were shouting at each other over who messed up, and didn’t seem to try any pursuit. He crept back to the van while the potion lasted, and heard the end of their conversation.  
“Punz, Purpled,” Sapnap spoke to them harshly. “There’s no point waiting here. You go back home, I’m taking this to Dream.”   
“Maybe you should just-” Punz attempted to speak.  
“Shut up! I know what I’m doing. Now go.” And he stormed off away from the van. 

The two men had just reached the top of the mountain, as the first guided his friend to a particular rock that jutted out into the air. From it you were given a beautiful view of the land, and that was exactly why they were there.  
“Here we are George, this is what I wanted to show you.” Dream said with a smile. To most of the people in their world, Dream was their leader. A strong and capable man, willing to rule them and be their guardian through good times and bad. But to his close friends, Dream was just a guy looking to have some fun out of life who found himself becoming a leader. He almost always wore jeans and a dark green hoodie, but the most distinctive feature of him was his mask. Nobody knew why he wore a mask, well except maybe George, but he would never tell. Perhaps it was a scar from some battle, or just that he didn’t want to make his face known, but he was only recognizable by the mask, white and somewhat resembling the one from V for Vendetta.   
But while Dream was the leader, George, on the other hand, was content to follow his friend with whatever he did. He was tall, with black hair and eyes of the same color. Despite his colorblindness, he was still able to see the beauty in the world, and often strove to improve its state. From the moment he met Dream they knew they would be best friends, and together they had done much to help the other members of their world. While Dream was the ultimate leader and the one who would make decisions, George was more approachable and easily to be friends with. Together, they were perfect to rule the land.   
“Wow, this is a nice view!” George replied, catching his breath from the climb. “I’m surprised I haven’t been here before.”  
“Yeah it’s a bit secluded, Ponk found it recently and told me about it. It’s nice for if you wanna spend some time with a friend away from all the noise and bustle.”   
They sat down right on the edge, their legs dangling into the air. “So… Dream, did you just wanna hang out with me, or is there another reason we’re here?”  
“It’s a bit of both. It’s always nice to spend some time with you, but I’ve just been thinking about something. You see all this, George?” He gestured towards the expanse of earth before them.  
“Yes I do, it’s very pretty.”  
“A ruler’s time rises and falls like the sun, and then he fades as quickly as the dust. One day my sun will set, and the sun of your rule will rise. Everything you can see, even beyond the horizon, shall one day be yours George. I know we’ve worked together for so long, but you’ve never been officially my right hand man, the one who would become leader should something happen to me. So let’s make that official now, I hereby grant that all these lands shall one day be under your control. What do you think of that?”   
“Are you sure, Dream? I’m honored, I really am, but are you sure you wouldn’t rather have someone else in charge?”  
“No of course not, the only other person I’d consider would be Sapnap. But no I want you to take over, if you need to think about it that’s totally fine too.”   
“I don’t need to think about that yet, you’ll be here for a while yet Dream, and I don’t want that to change. Plus, once you finally start dating Alyssa she can take over from you instead.” George teased him.  
“Oh shut up!” Dream punched him playfully. “Just because she’s the only girl here doesn’t mean I’m gonna date her.”   
“You never know Dream, maybe she’s got feelings for you. She has been around here longer than most people, she knows you.”   
“Maybe, but who knows. Certainly not me.”   
The sound of footsteps came from behind, and Dream and George instinctively turned. “Oh hey Sapnap! Nice of you to interrupt our special moment.” Dream greeted him with a laugh.   
“Hey Dream, hey George.” Sapnap, who had worked off some of his anger finding them, responded with a half-smile. “Listen, if I’m not bothering anyone can I have a word about something?”  
“Of course you can. What’s up?” George asked with a worried expression.   
“I just think there’s something you two should be made aware of, especially you Dream. Remember the new guy, Wilbur Soot?”   
“Yeah I remember him, did he do something bad?”  
“Kinda. It seems that he’s trying to get ahold of all the brewing stands and potions around, presumably to make a monopoly off of it.”   
“That’s nothing bad though, it’s not illegal. Schlatt did that without issue.”  
“Yeah that’s not the problem here, the issue lies with when I discovered that he’s attempting to sell them from his van without a license, and he’s in cahoots with Tommy and possibly Tubbo. I went to have a talk with them at the van today, along with Punz and Purpled, and it escalated rather quickly. Wilbur refused to listen to me so I had to put them under arrest, Tommy resisted and I killed him, and then Wilbur ran off into the woods, couldn’t find him again so I came to you.” Thus Sapnap gave his version of the events, conveniently leaving out how he would have been scammed had Fundy not been there.   
“Oh… I take back what I said. That is bad.”  
“Exactly, Dream. So what do we do about it?”   
“Sapnap I may be colourblind,” George said, “But even I can see that killing Tommy was a bad idea. You know how that kid is, he’s gonna do something in retaliation.”   
“George is right.” Dream spoke. “I admire the way in which you don’t hesitate to do what you think is right, but it becomes a problem if your judgement isn’t clear. Tommy is enough of a handful as is, and if he starts something and drags Wilbur and Tubbo into it, it won’t be pretty.”   
“Look maybe you’re right guys, maybe I shouldn’t have shot, but now we have no choice but to do something. If they didn’t know they were breaking the law before, then they definitely know it now.”  
“Here’s what I’ll do.” said Dream after several moments of silence. “I will go speak to Wilbur myself, unarmed and alone. I’ll let him give his side of the story, cause I doubt he’s just trying to provoke conflict, and then I’ll make a decision from there.”   
“Alone?” Sapnap repeated with concern. “You sure that’s a good idea?”  
“At least let me go with you Dream.” George interjected. “I don’t even have to be present at the meeting. I’ll simply hide behind a tree with a crossbow, and if things go south I can back you up.”   
“That’s fine I guess, thank you George. I’ll let you know when I can go do that. And thank you Sapnap for informing me, you’re great.” George and Sapnap smiled with Dream.  
“And hopefully Tommy won’t be stupid. It’s a small hope, but a hope nonetheless.”

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
Purpled- 19 years old. A bit short. Blonde hair. As you can guess by his name, his favorite color is purple. While he’s often present at parties and gatherings, little about him is really known.   
Brain Type: ESTJ 

Punz- 25 years old. Tall, with white-blonde hair. Punz could be considered Sapnap’s unofficial right hand man. When something needed to be done, he was there. And like Purpled, he tends to keep his personal info a secret.   
Brain Type: INFJ

Dream- 27 years old. Average height. Light brown hair. Hidden behind his mask, Dream’s thoughts and emotions can often be hard to read. It’s part of what makes him a leader, as he guides his country the best he can. With George at his side and Sapnap at his command, there’s nothing he can’t do. Or is there...?   
Brain Type: ENTJ 

George NotFound- 26 years old. Average height. Black hair. From the moment they met he and Dream became close friends, a bond that only strengthened with time. While George is a capable leader in his own right and often oversees projects, he prefers to just follow Dream’s orders and help him in whatever way he can, even if goes against his own personal standards.   
Brain Type: ENFP


	4. Building the Wall

It was about half an hour after Sapnap’s departure until Tommy emerged again, dirty and tired. Wilbur was in the process of digging a deep hole when he found him.  
“Wilbur! You alright man?”  
Wilbur ignored him and kept on digging.  
“Wilbur?”  
“NO I’M NOT ALRIGHT!” he grabbed his shovel and threw it out into the woods as Tommy flinched. “How dare they just come onto my property like that, go through my stuff and kill you! Sure you may have provoked it, but even still you’re barely an adult! If anyone should be going to jail it’s Sapnap and his little friends, not us.”  
“Hey it’s ok, you don’t need to get mad.”  
“What, doesn’t this anger you Tommy?”  
“Yes, it does, but it’s not like we have a choice. Nobody can really stand against Sapnap or Dream or George. That’s just how it is.”  
“It shouldn’t be. Now help me dig this hole, I’m gonna bury all our valuables here, and if we have time build a secret room to set our spawn.”   
Tommy grabbed some more shovels, and they worked in silence for some time. Eventually Wilbur spoke.  
“Tommy, we do have a choice.”  
‘What do you mean?”   
“There’s no law saying we have to let ourselves be trampled upon. We may not own this land, but we can dang well defend it.”  
“That’s some dangerous talk, I’m not sure I like where this is going.”   
“Why not? This is our chance to stand up for ourselves, and you don’t wanna take that? I mean you’ve done enough dumb things that this wouldn’t make it worse.”   
“I take offense at that yaknow,” Tommy responded, but with a slight grin on his face. “Well if you say so Wilbur, then I’ll follow. Sapnap already dislikes me so you’re right, it can’t get too much worse.”   
“You keep mentioning that you and Sapnap used to work together, and had a falling-out of some sort. Care to tell me what happened?”  
“Sometime, but not now. Let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.”   
They worked on, until there was a sizeable underground space, which Wilbur would furnish and improve upon later.   
As they put down their shovels, Wilbur thought out loud. “We’re gonna need some form of defense for this land, to stop people like Sapnap from bothering us. A wall perhaps, nice and strong, with a good amount of space for us to build within it. Guess it’s time to learn how to make walls.”  
“We don’t need to learn anything Wilbur. I’ve got a stack and a half of iron ingots, not much but it should hopefully do the job.”  
“What job exactly?”  
“Paying Fundy to build it for us, or at least help us build it. He’s the best architect around.”   
“You really wanna do that Tommy? I’ve only seen him once but that was in the company of Sapnap, so he doesn’t seem like a person I can trust.”  
“Oh no they’re not that close, Fundy will do any job as long as he gets paid. I can go find him if you’d like. You saw how quickly I got Tubbo to help.”  
“Tubbo’s basically your brother though, he’d do anything you tell him to. But if you think you can get him to help then by all means do it, we’ll need all the assistance possible.”

A short while and a stack and a half of iron later, and Fundy was beginning to work on the wall. His design was simple: Lots of black and yellow concrete (Which could easily be acquired by mixing together gravel, sand, and the appropriate dye), blackstone, stained glass windows along the sides, and a guard post at each corner. Fundy suggested that they encompass more land than Wilbur had originally planned, saying that they would need the room in the future for business and houses. They took the suggestion, and Fundy put Wilbur and Tommy to work gathering the materials he needed.   
“Hey Wilbur?” Tommy asked with a smile while they mined the sand and gravel with their shovels.  
“Oh no, what?”  
“We should call this land Manberg. Cause you know me and you and Fundy, we’re all men.”  
Wilbur tried to keep a straight face but that was too much for him, and he doubled over in laughter.   
“Oh come on Big Man!” Tommy laughed with him. “I don’t suppose you have a better name for it.”  
“I’m sure I can come up with something better than that! Manberg is dumb but also hilarious. Oh how about, how about,” Wilbur couldn’t even finish his sentence from laughter.  
“Just say it Will!” Nobody had called Wilbur that before, but he didn’t seem to mind.  
“What if, Tommy, we put an L in front of it. Make it a bit fancy with that extra letter, like L’Manberg.” he rolled the name off his tongue. “It’s not horrible.”   
“As long as people don’t know how we came up with that, it sounds decent.” Tommy said.   
“Sounds like a plan. Unless we come up with something better, L’Manberg it is.”  
They continued their toil and soon a good chunk of the wall had been completed. Fundy seemed rather proud of it, and was getting more into the project than he had been at first. They took a short break to just chat and make some jokes; Wilbur was telling a story about the Whale Facts Scam when Tommy interrupted him.  
“Uh… Wilbur?”  
“Yeah wha-” he lost his words as Tommy pointed into the woods. It seemed Sapnap’s threat wasn’t empty, for they could see Dream emerging from the trees in a section where the wall had not yet been started, and there was no reason for him to normally be there. He was unarmed and seemed to be unaccompanied, but there could easily be an ambush waiting for them.  
Fundy just turned to Tommy, said “Aight Imma head out.” and walked away quickly. Wilbur couldn’t blame him. Whatever happened in the next few minutes could be pretty bad.   
“Tommy, I want you to stay quiet. Watch, but let me handle it.”  
“But-”  
“Just do it. Trust me.” Keeping as cool a composure as he could, Wilbur made his way to Dream.  
“Hello there, Dream. I’m Wilbur, but you probably know that.” He raised his hand in greeting, and Dream did the same.  
“Yes I do know that,” he laughed. “Mr. Wilbur Soot. And I see Tommy with you.”  
Tommy nodded but said nothing as per Wilbur’s request.  
“So Dream, what brings you to my humble abode?”   
“Well thing is, I’ve heard that you guys are involved in some sort of business involving potions and brewing stands? Is that correct?”   
Tommy desperately wanted to lie, but kept quiet as Wilbur responded with “Yeah, Tommy and I came up with the idea of selling those items in a shop, so that I can get some diamonds of my own.” He hoped that going the route of honesty would get them through.   
“I really can’t blame you for that, always nice to have a pile of diamonds in your ender chest. Now I think you know where I’m going with this, my friend Sapnap found out you don’t have a proper business license and arrested you, and I believe killed Tommy. Now I’m not condoning his actions, and I wouldn’t have expected you to know Wilbur, but Tommy should have told you. He’s been around long enough to know how business works.”   
“There’s no need to blame Tommy, he’s a kid. So let me guess, you want me to set up a registered business?”   
“Well that would be part of it, and that was why I came here to talk to you, but now that I’m here there seems to be a wall being built. What’s going on with that?”   
“Oh that, yes we’re building a wall to hopefully stop future invasions of our privacy and property. Not meaning you of course, but more to keep out Sapnap.”   
“No can do, Wilbur. Remember all this is on my land, and you building a huge wall on it is not a good idea. You’re gonna have to take this down.”   
“Wait what, take it down?!?”  
“That’s what I said. Starting up shops is perfectly fine, it’s great for the economy in fact, but a wall is something I’m not wanting on my land. If you really have a complaint about Sapnap you can bring it to me another time, but I suggest you get this issue solved first.”   
“Show me in the lawbooks where it says I can’t build a wall.”  
“There are no lawbooks, I am the lawbooks! All the land belongs to me, you just happen to be on it with my permission, and I can tell you exactly what you can and cannot do.”   
Tommy couldn’t be held back any longer. “Oh stop acting like a big green tyrant Dream! We all know you’re just trying to cover up for Sapnap-”  
“Tommy calm down!” Wilbur tried to restrain him but to no avail.  
“We can build as many hecking walls as we want, we have a right to defend ourselves! So here’s your ultimatum Dream, if you don’t make Sapnap apologize and retribute us, then we will build this wall as high as we need to!”   
Dream kept a straight poker face, but Wilbur noticed his fist clench. “Wilbur, is that your position too?” he asked coldly.  
Wilbur thought for several seconds before answering. “Dream, the last thing I want right now is to pick a fight with you. I would love for us to remain on good terms. But Tommy isn’t wrong. You can’t just set yourself up as the ruler and declare all of this land yours. I’m not ok with that. So I refuse to be governed by your laws, if that’s what I have to do.”   
“Look, you know what.” Dream said. “This is my one and only offer, and you should be grateful I’m giving you this chance. You must tear down the wall. You must follow our business regulations. You will still be part of my country. But, you can consider yourselves to be a state of sorts, where I’m technically in charge but you run it for the most part. You could even set up an embassy if you really want to, Tommy’s house could work for instance. That’s your choice.”  
“And if I don’t accept?”  
“Let’s just say it wouldn’t go well for you.”   
Wilbur knew he was in a bad position On the one hand, he could simply back down and avoid a lot of unnecessary conflict, and in a sense he did want to do that. After all, he had just wanted to make some money and be on good terms with people. But at the same time, a spark had ignited inside him, and he wasn’t going to ignore it. He dearly wished Tommy had kept his mouth shut as asked, but it was too late now. Some things just had to be done.  
“Dream, I’m sorry it has to come to this.” he spoke hesitantly, knowing what to say but afraid to say it. “ But Dream, I’m refusing your offer. This is my land now, a land where you don’t have to fear for your life all the time. It will be a place of peace and prosperity, and I hope there can be good relations between us in the future. That is my final decision.”   
Behind his mask Dream smiled grimly. “So be it.” 

“Tommy Innit, you have no idea how many situations could be avoided, IF YOU WERE TO NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH FOR ONE MINUTE!” Wilbur vented his frustration as soon as Dream (And unknown to them George) had left.   
“Hey I thought we were in agreement here!”  
“We are, but that doesn’t mean you should just go out trying to start a war with him! My plan was that with enough civility I could win him over to our side.”  
“Here Wilbur, I’m sorry, but you know it was gonna come to this sooner or later. Once we decided we weren’t gonna stand for their laws was the point at which we told Dream and his friends to get the heck off your land.”   
“You’re right, this is just more than I bargained for. I wanted to be rich, not a patriot.” He sat down wearily. “This is quite the situation we’ve gotten into.”  
At this point Fundy emerged from the woods, where he had apparently been hiding. Looking around for Dream, he asked warily “What did he say?”   
After Wilbur and Tommy informed him of the conversation and its outcome, he stared for several seconds in a mixture of bewilderment and terror, then resorted to his natural response to bad situations: attempting to make a joke and lighten the mood.   
“To quote a saying of mine, that wasn’t very cash money of him.” Fundy tried to laugh at himself, until he noticed the others looking at him weirdly, at which point he quietly stopped.   
“This isn’t a time for jokes Fundy.” Wilbur replied. “We need action, and we need it now. Tommy, do you think Tubbo would join us, and is there anyone else we should reach out to?”  
“I don’t wanna bring Tubbo into this, Big Man. Not unless we have to. But if it comes to that, then I know he’d be willing. And I don’t know if there’s anyone else we could trust, except maybe Eret, but that’s a risk I don’t think we should take.”   
“That’s understandable. Well here’s what we need to do. Tommy, you ok with using your house as an Embassy? The Embassy of L’Manberg, if we’re gonna keep that name.”  
“Yeah I can do that.”  
“Good, get that set up and report back to me. Fundy, you’re welcome to leave the project, and I’ll pay you half the amount for it, but your help would be greatly appreciated.”   
“Oh whatever, I already started so I guess I’ll finish the stupid thing. Granted you can protect me that is.”  
“Of course, Fundy. Thank you. And as for me, I’ll work on our bunker, stockpile weapons and food, and brew some potions. Let’s get to work!” 

MINECRAFT TERMS  
Stack- 64 of an item   
Blackstone- A kind of stone only acquired in the Nether (Pretty much the Hell of Minecraft). There were only a few entrances to the Nether, and each were closely guarded so that only those familiar with the dangers there (Such as Fundy) could enter


	5. We the People

Soon, with Fundy’s building expertise and Wilbur’s energy to work, the wall was complete. It stood at just over 27 feet tall, and would hopefully prove a deterrent to anyone attempting to cause trouble.   
“You’ve done a great job here Fundy.” Wilbur said proudly. “I’d pay you even more if I had that kind of wealth, but that’s exactly how we got here in the first place.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Fundy replied. “Sometimes I enjoy a job more than others, and this was one of those times. How’s the bunker going?”  
“Nearly finished, just got a few more pieces of obsidian to put in. There’s a trapdoor under the van that’ll lead to it, as well as a secret exit in the woods. The hard part will be getting our hands on weapons and supplies.”   
“I see, weapons will be a pretty important part. Maybe get an underground farm going of some sort, one that can’t easily be found and destroyed.”  
“I like how you think Fundy, you’re a strategist. I’m surprised you aren’t more excited for a war.”  
Fundy raised an eyebrow. “And who said I’m not?”   
At that moment Tommy emerged from the woods, waving at them. Wilbur returned the greeting.  
“What’s up Tommy?”   
“Good news, I died twice in the process but my home is now the official L’Manberg Embassy. Got a sign and everything.”  
“Oh good job! But how did you die?”  
“Well you see I was minding my own business, trying to store away my valuables before they get stolen yaknow, and out of nowhere comes this assault of arrows! Whoever was shooting me either was hidden or had an invisibility potion cause I couldn’t see anyone. But yeah it killed me twice before I could get out of there. Oh and Tubbo’s been following me since then.”  
“Tubbo? But why?”  
“I don’t know Wilbur, go ask him.” he pointed his thumb behind him at Tubbo, who was making his way to them as casually as possible while running at full speed.   
“What’s the deal man?” Fundy asked with a bit of annoyance as Tubbo came to a stop in front of them.  
“I just heard that there might be a war! So naturally I came to see if there would be any fun involved.”  
Wilbur was silent for several seconds before commenting “I’m not sure what’s more concerning, your expectation for there to be fun in a war or the fact someone told you there’s gonna be a war. Nothing’s official yet.”  
“That’s nothing new to me, Tommy says I’m concerning quite often!”  
“That is a false accusation” Tommy muttered, but Wilbur ignored him.  
“FIrst off Tubbo, how did you know about this? Who told you?”   
“Nobody in particular, the news just spread, I think everyone knows about you guys now,” he informed them.   
“Oh.”  
“What, is that a bad thing?”  
“No, not necessarily, I just think that Dream’s influence could really turn the others against us.”

The news had indeed spread about L’Manberg. Nobody knew quite how it spread, although there was a slight suspicion of Punz being involved, but that didn’t matter. Several people gathered that day in the Socializing Club, a nice place to relax and chat designed by Fundy, and discussed what they knew and what they theorized.   
“If I know anything about Dream, he’s not choosing to get into a fight. He’d rather resolve it peacefully.” Alyssa proclaimed, fiddling with the strands of blonde hair on her shoulder.   
“I’m not so sure about that.” replied Ponk, a South African man with a strong body and wearing a red and yellow hoodie. “I caught a glimpse of Dream before he went into his home and he seemed pretty annoyed.”   
“Any idea what he went off to do then? A mad Dream isn’t something I’m used to.” She said nervously.   
“Chan eil Bruadar cuthach dad an taca ri Eireannach borb!” Callahan, a tall guy with red hair and green eyes, exclaimed. Despite having a perfect understanding of the English language, Callahan chose to only speak in his own tongue, making communication with him near impossible.   
Ignoring him, Ponk said “I believe he called a meeting of some sort. I was talking with Punz earlier, and then George showed up and said Dream wanted him.”   
“Oh boy, that’s really not a good sign. Let’s just hope he doesn’t make a rash decision.”  
“As long as nobody messes up my lemon trees things will be alright.” Ponk said, having flashbacks to his quarrel with Tommy over the destruction of his trees.  
“Dude, you need to stop pretending those are lemons and not blocks of gold you stuck in a birch tree.” Alyssa corrected him gently. Ponk muttered something unintelligible under his breath.   
“What do you think, Eret?” Alyssa asked to the guy sitting in the corner, who had kept quiet the whole time.  
“I don’t know.” he responded in his deep voice, his eyes looking elsewhere. Eret had been the most recent arrival prior to Wilbur, and like him had spent most of his time on his own. He ran his fingers through his brown hair while he thought of his answer. “I haven’t interacted with Dream much myself, and he seems like he can be a jerk at times, but maybe there’s a nice side to him. I might go down to Wilbur and just check out his place, see what it’s like.”   
“Might not wanna call Dream a jerk.” Ponk warned. “He takes insults badly.”   
“Sin as coireach gu bheil mi a ‘cumail a huile mi-mhisneachd anns a’ Ghaidhlig” Callahan offered helpfully.   
“And as for meeting Wilbur, I also don’t recommend it, but I’m not gonna worry about your safety. Speculating is much safer than action if you ask me.”  
“I think all this speculation will be unnecessary pretty soon.” Eret pointed out. “I just watched Bad take the path down to Dream’s house, so based off of his behavior we can assume he’ll be asking Dream about what happened, and from there it’ll be easy to get the information out of him.” 

Dream stood alone with his thoughts, gazing off into the horizon. He had just gone through a meeting that he had hoped he wouldn’t have to call. It was him, George, Sapnap, Punz, and Purpled. Dream had called them together to explain the situation with Wilbur, and asked for their thoughts. Sapnap and Punz were in favor of declaring war right then and there; after all, their superior weapons and armor gave them a good advantage as well as the element of surprise. Purpled said he wasn’t sure what the best option was, and while George wasn’t too happy about the thought of a war, he was willing to accept Dream’s decision. But the final call was still Dream’s, and he wasn’t sure that he could make the right choice. His musings were interrupted by the approach of footsteps. He turned to see BadBoyHalo, or Bad for short, one of the younger members of their country. Bad smiled and swept his black hair out of his eyes.  
“Oh hi Bad!” Dream exclaimed. Bad was pretty much his little brother, so seeing him was always fun for Dream, and now it proved a welcome distraction.   
“Hey Dream.” He high-fived him. “Listen, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure Bad, what’s on your mind today?”   
“Are you really going to fight Wilbur?”  
Dream’s face fell. “Oh, I was hoping you were gonna ask about something else. No don’t apologize, it’s ok. It’s a tough situation, Bad. I’m sure Wilbur is a great guy, but he’s being an idiot. He’s trying to take the land that’s rightfully mine, and if I have to fight him for it then I guess I will.”  
“Ah.” was Bad’s reply, and he fell silent.   
“Do you think I’m doing the right thing?” Dream asked.   
“I can’t judge that, I’ve never had to be in charge. I don’t want to do any fighting, but you have my support.”   
“Thank you man, that means a hecking lot from you.”  
“Language you muffin head!” Bad exclaimed.   
Dream laughed. “Sorry, I keep forgetting to switch to my child-friendly form around you.” Both of them laughed some more.   
“I have another question though Dream, a serious one.”  
“Fire away.”   
“Dream, do you think you should get more backup if war does break out? Maybe try to find where Mr. Schlatt went and ask for his help?”  
Dream’s face darkened. “I’m not going to do that. In fact I welcome his disappearance, but I doubt he’s gone forever. And before you ask, no, you’re not old enough to hear more.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Bad knew better to question Dream further, and changed the topic.  
“Thanks for talking to me Dream, I know I can count on you to make the right choice.”  
“You too bud, you too.” 

Not much progress had been accomplished, but L’Manberg had gained a new and willing member in the form of Tubbo. That made 4 of them now, with Wilbur, Tommy, and Fundy. Couldn’t exactly call them a large resistance, but more had been done with less before.   
“Now people better stop showing up, so I can actually get stuff done around here.” Wilbur grumbled as Tubbo got to work organizing their potions and brewing more of them.  
He heard a noise behind him and knew what was coming.   
“I’m not even gonna look,” he complained out loud to himself. “I know I spoke too soon but I’m gonna pretend nothing happened.”   
“Well unfortunately for you, I can’t just be ignored away.” Eret’s voice startled Wilbur. He jumped, and his face turned red.   
“Oh you’re Eret right? I think I’ve seen you around?” He asked, attempting to regain himself.  
“Yes that’s me, and you haven’t seen me, but I’ve seen you. Pleasure to meet you Wilbur.”   
“Um… okay… I’m slightly disturbed but okay. So let me guess, you’re here on behalf of Dream?”  
“Actually no, believe it or not. I’m here on my own terms, and those terms are to help you out here.”   
Wilbur raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”  
“Consider me a mercenary of sorts.” Eret said. “Although I’m not doing it for the money. I’m just bored.”  
Wilbur eyed him cautiously; nobody just did things without expecting payment. Eret noticed the look and laughed.  
“I know I don’t look or sound trustworthy at all Wilbur, so I understand if you turn me down.”   
“Give me a moment to think about it here with Tubbo.” Wilbur said, and retreated several feet away with the latter, who had been witnessing the exchange.  
“What do you think?” he asked Tubbo.  
“We need all the people we can get Wilbur. It could backfire on us, but we need to take the chance. I’ll even watch over him for you, you can trust me right?”  
“Yeah I trust you. You’re right, we will need his help.”   
Wilbur went back to Eret, who was waiting patiently. “Eret, your help would be appreciated even though we don’t quite trust you.”  
“Very understandable. What should I start on first?”  
“Well we do need an underground farm of some sort, potatoes would probably be the best option but carrots could work too. But you don’t need to start on that yet.  
“Tubbo, do me a favor and get Tommy and Fundy.” Wilbur instructed him. “Tell them to meet me in the van. Eret, you can hang with me if you want, or get to work on something, just be here in half an hour.” 

When said time had passed they were all gathered in the van, to find Wilbur writing something down in a book. Tommy started to ask what he was doing, but Wilbur shushed him with a wave of his hand. He scribbled down a few more lines before putting his pen down.   
“You may be wondering what I was writing in this book.” Wilbur addressed them.   
“Yes I was and then you shut me up.”  
Wilbur ignored him. “There’s an important reason I’ve gathered you all here in this van, so if you can sit still for a minute, let me read you what I wrote.”  
“INDEPENDENCE OR DEATH” was the heading, and everyone except Wilbur flinched slightly. He continued reading.  
“For far too long, the Nation of DreamSMP, as Dream calls it, has committed great sins against us. They have robbed us. They have imprisoned us. They have threatened and killed us. But now is the time for us to rise together and end this tyranny.”   
He paused briefly to look each of them in the eye.  
“This book declares that this land, which shall be known as L’Manberg,”   
“L’Manberg?” Eret asked.  
“Just go with it.” Tommy replied.  
“Is henceforth separate, emancipated, and independent from DreamSMP. For in this course of events, it has become necessary to dissolve the bonds that bind us to them, and to disregard it is to continue in that tyranny Dream is so fond of.”   
“Hear hear!” Tommy cried out, only just understanding enough to get the idea.   
“We hold these truths to be self-evident. Firstly, that all men are created equal. Second, that the right of the people is above the right of the government and all its branches. And third, that justice will always prevail in the end.   
“From this van, we shall hold our own against all enemies and foes. For life, liberty, and the pursuit of victory. For L’Manberg.”   
Wilbur paused to put down the document. “I know it’s not much, but it’s to the point. This is our Declaration of Independence. What do you think?”  
“It’s got a lot of big words but it sounds nice!” Tubbo responded enthusiastically.   
“Wait though, whatever happened to resolving things peacefully?” Fundy asked.   
“The chances of that happening now are as likely as Sapnap taking our side. I’m afraid we’ve passed the point of no return.” He looked around at everyone.  
“Gentlemen, if any of you are willing to sign this document, then you may do so now. If you wish to leave the meeting you’re welcome to do so, there will be no judgement from me. Just be aware of the risk here, this will almost certainly end in war and bloodshed. But I’ve gone this far, so there’s no turning back for me now.” He picked up his pen, and in clean letters signed his name. He looked back at the others.   
“Part of this is my fault, Will. And normally I wouldn’t feel bad about screwing someone over, but consider yourself an exception.” Tommy took the book and pen and signed his name, right under Wilbur’s. Wilbur smiled and patted his back. “It’s good to have you aboard, mate.”  
“Well if Tommy’s signing then I gotta sign too, that’s just how it goes.” Tubbo grinned and put his name down, not the neatest handwriting but the smiley face at the end helped improve the look.   
“Fundy? Eret?” Wilbur addressed them.   
Eret thought for a moment before answering. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t quite know why I offered my services to you. Maybe it was me hearing the cry of freedom, or maybe I’m just bored out my mind. But you can count me in Wilbur, I’ve got your back.” He signed his name in fine cursive.   
“I guess it’s just me left.” Fundy said. “Look Wilbur, I only came here to do a job. You were offering to pay me, so I thought I might as well.”  
“I understand Fund-” Wilbur spoke but Fundy interrupted him.  
“I’m still talking. The sensible thing here would be for me to just leave, but it has been a while since I had a good excuse to murder people. So I’m in too, hand me that book.” He signed his name right at the bottom, a bit smaller than the other signatures but present nonetheless.   
Wilbur was smiling as he looked at each of them. “I can’t even describe how grateful I am for you all. No matter what direction the future holds for us and for L’Manberg, I’ll be honored to work alongside you.”   
“Hey Wilbur, before we get back to work, I think we should just spend a few minutes enjoying our newfound liberty.” Tommy said.  
“You know what, sure, let’s do that.”  
Tommy beamed and got out his ender chest. He opened it, taking out a jukebox and his prized music discs.  
“It’s a special occasion,” he said. “Which calls for special music.” He popped the disc named “Cat” into the jukebox, and a happy symphony of notes played. Fundy disappeared for a second, and returned with a golden apple for each of them.   
“What are those?” Wilbur asked.   
“Take, eat, for these are my apples.” he chuckled as he handed them out. “I’ve been saving some for a special occasion, and since you’ve never had one either, this feels like a perfect time. Try it.”  
Wilbur obliged. It was delicious; the crisp fruitiness of a regular apple combined with what tasted like honey and sparkled like gold. Instantly he felt a surge of energy course through his veins, and what hunger he had was gone in a flash.   
“Whoa!” he exclaimed. “This is amazing!”   
“I only have 3 left, but hopefully we can use them to our advantage, General Soot, if I may call you that.” Fundy smirked.   
Wilbur smirked in return. “That’s way too formal and way too warlike for me. Now, it’s time to focus and prepare L’Manberg for whatever gets thrown at it. What we’ve done here tonight will forever change the course of our history. Let’s do this.” 

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS  
ItsAlyssa- 21 years old. Short, with blonde hair. Despite being one the first people to appear in the world, not many can claim to know her well. She’s very introverted, and not even Dream knows all her secrets. Of course, it could easily mean that she lives a boring life and has nothing to say, but maybe, just maybe, she has something to hide.   
Brain Type: INFJ

Ponk- 22 years old. Average height, black hair. Ponk is a strong and rather intimidating man, but he really isn’t one to be feared. As long as he can tend to his “lemon trees” he’s at peace with the world.   
Brain Type: INTJ

Callahan- 22 years old. Tall, red hair, green eyes. Ma cho-dhuin thu dha-riribh a dhol agus eadar-theangachadh seo an uairsin math dhut. Biodh briosgaid agad.   
Brain Type: ISFJ 

BadBoyHalo- 20 years old. Average height, long black hair. When he needs to defend himself he will, but if peace is an option then Bad can and will support it. He gets pretty triggered by swearing, as he claims that often makes situations worse. Other than that he just tries to help people and be friendly with them, and owns a muffin bakery business.   
Brain Type: ESFP

Eret- 24 years old. Tall, with brown hair. He lives by no moral code or standard, rather going through life as he sees fit, to get along as well as he can. That doesn’t mean he tries to screw people over though, on the contrary he tends to feel guilty for doing so. It makes him a complicated figure, as the good and bad struggle inside him.   
Brain Type: INTP 

MINECRAFT TERMS  
Obsidian- Made with lava and water, very hard to destroy 

Cat- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zK5ZdzRnQE8

Golden Apple- A regular apple but covered in gold, and when eaten it gives you special perks like more health and stamina


	6. War is the Answer?

While the rest of the crew was off doing their jobs, Wilbur took Tommy aside.  
“Look, Tommy.” He said. “I haven’t known you that long, but I can say with a fair amount of confidence that you’re an energetic chap.”  
“You could say that again.”   
“Now you’ve been pretty excited to help me out since the beginning, and I appreciate that. But I really need to know, are you here for the experience, or are you here cause you truly believe in what we’re doing?”  
Tommy was silent for several seconds before finally answering, “Because I believe in it. And because I believe in you.”  
“Are you willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the sake of L’Manberg?”  
“Y-yes, or well almost everything.”  
“Almost isn’t good enough Tommy, I need you to be all in.” Tommy said nothing.  
“Tommy we may not be at war right now, but we will be at any moment, and you need to expect that and be ready for it. Sacrifices will have to be made. I need to know that I can count on you.”  
“You can,” Tommy replied, taking a deep breath. “You’re right, I will do whatever is necessary for the good of L’Manberg. What do I need to do?”  
Wilbur smiled. “Nothing yet, except decide if you wanna be my right hand man or not.”  
Tommy stared. “Wilbur what? Surely you don’t mean-”  
“I don’t know Fundy and Eret all that well, and Tubbo’s not quite ready for this, which leaves you as the last choice. Plus you’ve been here from the start. So how does that sound, Tommy?”  
“I’m, I-I’m honored, Wilbur. Yes, I’ll be right your right hand man. Power! Responsibility! More power!”   
“That’s the spirit! I think we’ve done enough for tonight, let’s get some rest, Fundy constructed some quick houses inside the walls, so you’ve got a place to sleep for tonight.” And off they went, to attempt to get at least a bit of sleep before the coming day. 

While Wilbur and Tommy had been discussing their roles in the new nation, and what they would do to protect it, Eret was hard at work on their underground potato farm, which would keep them fed for the foreseeable future. With him was Tubbo, who was keeping his promise of watching over their newest citizen.   
“Eret?” Tubbo asked, finishing a slice of pumpkin pie.  
“What’s up?”  
“Are we brave, or just dumb?”  
Eret looked at him. “What do you mean?”   
“We’re about to get into a war with the strongest people around, and we’re being led by the man who’s been around less than a month. I wonder if this is more stupidity than bravery.”   
“That’s a very good question to ask, Tubbo. You’re a wise lad. I think there does come a point in war at which to continue is a meaningless sacrifice, and if we reach that low then I will by all means try to bring about an end to this. But we must fight while we can, and I know you’ll do your best.”   
“Thank you Eret, but I want to do more than just farm potatoes. I want to be like Tommy, actually involved in things and making decisions. I want to be more than just a side character.”  
“Hey nobody thinks you’re a side character, we care about you Tubbo. But we can’t all be at the front, some of us have to work in the shadows. But no matter what you do, even if it’s farming potatoes, it’s important and we appreciate it. Trust me, we need you.”   
Tubbo kept working instead of answering, and Eret went back to work with a knot in his chest. Not literally of course, but an emotional one.   
“Do you need a hug, Tubbo?”  
“Yeah… that would be nice.”   
Eret came and hugged him softly. “You’re destined for great things, Tubbo. And don’t you ever believe otherwise.”

“Boy, am I getting tired.” Tubbo proclaimed, yawning. The pair had been hard at work, and now could proudly look at their underground farm. Thanks to the wonderful mechanics of Minecraft, the crops were growing very quickly and soon the potatoes would be ripe for harvest.  
“Yeah we’ve been here a while, they’re probably all asleep. Let’s go.” Eret put down his hoe and they took the stairs back up, talking a bit along the way. Emerging from the entrance and into the crisp night air, Tubbo’s hair stood on end. Through one of the numerous windows along the walls, he spotted light coming from the woods; not just any light, but flickering flames.   
“Eret!” he exclaimed, running to get a better view. Eret followed behind, and as they pressed their faces against the glass, they saw indeed that it was a forest fire, spreading fast, and Tubbo thought he could just make out Sapnap’s infamous white bandana.   
“The fool!” Eret yelled. “We need to wake the others!”   
Tubbo cried out as an arrow pierced his shoulder, and it was only then that they saw the cobblestone pillars Dream and George perched on, looking down on them from the other side of the wall.  
“RUN TUBBO!” Eret shielded him with his body best he could while they scrambled to shelter. Another arrow shot down as they ran, and then several more. Eret dodged and weaved, dragging Tubbo with him. Bam! He took an arrow to the leg but kept moving. Bam! Another in his back; he fell to the ground.  
“Keep going Tubbo!” he yelled out, right as a third arrow took out his life. His items lay on the ground as he respawned in the secret bunker. Tubbo yelped and dashed the last five yards into the nearest hut. He collapsed onto the ground, startling Fundy, who jumped out of his bed.   
“Get… the others…” Tubbo gasped. “We’re being... attacked.”   
Fundy sprang into action, opening up a trapdoor and helping Tubbo down it. It led to a tunnel that connected both to the other huts, the van, and the bunker.  
“How did you… get this all built?” Tubbo marveled.  
“I have my ways.” Halfway to the van they ran into Wilbur and Tommy, who had been alerted by Eret to the situation. Tommy bandaged up Tubbo’s shoulder while the others scrambled their resources together.  
“Do you think they’re still out there?” Tommy asked once things had calmed down. “And what about the fire?”   
“Looks like it’s about to rain, so let’s hope it puts itself out.” Eret said. “And I’m not sure what Dream’s trying to do.”  
“I’ll take a quick peek,” Tubbo said, and before they could stop him he opened the door slightly, sticking his head out. Wilbur grabbed his arm and pulled him back as an arrow whizzed by, striking the wood where his head had just been resting. A note was attached to it, which Tommy picked off.  
“Why is it always me they’re shooting at?” Tubbo complained as he shut the door again.  
“Gee I have no idea, couldn’t be cause you keep sticking your head out. What’s that note say Tommy?”   
“Uh, you might wanna read this for yourself.” was his response, and he handed it to Wilbur with a slightly trembling hand. Wilbur read the note out loud.   
“To Wilbur, and Tommy, and all the citizens of L’Manchildberg:   
“You have driven us to our last resort, and peace is no longer an option. As of this moment, we are at war. We have set fire to the forests and destroyed Tubbo’s house, and much more is in our power. Your surrender will be welcome at any time; otherwise, expect nothing but the worst.  
Signed Dream, George NotFound, Sapnap, Punz, Purpled”   
“Not my house!” Tubbo exclaimed in despair.   
Wilbur took a deep breath. “So, it has begun.” He started to head back outside  
“Wilbur don’t pull a Tubbo!” Tommy said. “Have you gone mad?!”  
“Haven’t we all?” he retorted, holding his hands up high. “DREAM!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, the first drops of cool raining falling on his face.   
“LET US MEET OUTSIDE THESE WALLS AT DAWN, SO WE MAY DISCUSS TERMS.” He retreated inside, and a minute later another arrow slammed into the door, bearing a note reading “Understood.”   
“But surely Will, surely we’re not going to surrender?”  
“Of course not Tommy, this is just a final chance to resolve things without too much bloodshed.”   
“That’s rather hopeful.” Fundy commented. 

At dawn the L’Manbergians ascended the nearby hill. Wilbur had each of them don a “war suit” he had designed; red, white and blue, as a marking of their new country. The 5 of them stood on the hill, waiting for their enemies to arrive. Having set their spawn points secretly nearby, hidden by the dead trees and ash, they could return to scene quickly if need be.  
“Tommy,” Wilbur said, “Do you think you can keep your mouth shut this time?”  
“I can try.” he responded sheepishly.   
Here they came over the horizon; Dream, with his mask looking more menacing than ever; George, with his gleaming enchanted sword; Sapnap, his bow at the ready and a villainous look in his eyes; and Punz and Purpled, ready to provide assistance at a moment’s notice. They paused several feet away.  
“We’ve got a bit of an, uh, armor discrepancy here.” Eret observed uneasily, looking at the full netherite armor covering their enemies.   
Ignoring him, Wilbur spoke to them. “Dream.”  
“Wilbur.”  
“I see you’ve declared war on us.”  
“Only because you declared independence.”   
“What is your plan then, Dream? To kill us all?”  
“That’s part of it, yes, but also to tear down everything you’ve built in your pathetic piece of land. In a sense, we have hardwired your land to self-destruct at the flick of a button, so I will keep my word on that. You’ll lose no matter what, so you best accept our terms.” Wilbur couldn’t tell if that was a bluff, but he chose to believe it was.  
“And what are your terms exactly?”   
“Full surrender of yourselves and your land, and the five of you shall be escorted to prison, with a trial later on. And of course the surrender of Tommy’s discs.” Tommy glared in disgust.   
“Look at how outgunned and outmanned you are. We may be 5 and 5 here, but look at our armor and weapons, and the backing of Alyssa, Callahan, Ponk, and Bad. Resistance is plain stupid.”   
Dream looked at Fundy. “Fundy I know you’re a smart man, surely you have better things to do than help these criminals?”  
“Well Sir, I think it’s a matter of perspective here about who the criminals are. And from my point of view, their only crime is being awesome.”   
“Heck yeah!” Tommy said, high-fiving Fundy.   
Wilbur looked straight into Dream’s mask. “Independence or Death. Those are our terms, and we would rather die than give in to you. If we get no independence, then we have nothing.” And to demonstrate how he felt, he spit at Dream’s feet.   
George aimed his crossbow at Wilbur’s chest, and in return Tommy unsheathed his sword.   
“I see you’ve made your choice.” Dream said in a terrifyingly calm voice. But while he was distracted by Wilbur, Tubbo fired an arrow into his helmet. He turned quickly.  
“For L’Manberg!” Tubbo cried out, and chaos ensued as both sides rushed upon each other. 

MINECRAFT TERMS  
Minecraft farming: It’s a heck ton faster than regular farming, takes a few hours to grow a crop  
Netherite- Better than diamond, doesn’t burn in lava either


End file.
